The present invention relates to a cash storage apparatus or a drawer apparatus employed for an electronic cash register.
A conventional electronic cash register is provided with a cash storage apparatus such as a drawer apparatus for storing cash. The drawer apparatus for the electronic cash register is composed of a housing provided under a body of the cash register, a drawer member slidably received in the housing for storing cash, and a cylinder-lock installed on the drawer member for locking the drawer member. The drawer member has plural compartments for storing various kinds of coins and banknotes, respectively.
Since there are some requirements for a space for installation of the electronic cash register, the drawer apparatus received in the housing has also a restriction in its size of the drawer member. As a result, the conventional drawer apparatus has drawbacks that only selected sorts of coins and banknotes are stored in the drawer apparatus due to the limited size of the drawer member, and documents other than cash such as checks and coupon for goods can not be stored.
To solve the above drawbacks, another drawer apparatus has been proposed which has plural drawer members received in the housing and stacked on each other for storing various kinds of banknotes and documents.
However, the above conventional drawer apparatus has another drawbacks that plural cylinder-locks must be provided on the drawer members respectively and employment of the cylinder-lock mechanism on each of the drawer members requires a user to frequently do troublesome unlocking and/or locking operation. As described above, the drawer apparatus has also a disadvantage that it can not be used conveniently.
The advantage of the present invention is to provide a drawer apparatus having plural drawer members which allow effective unlocking and/or locking operation as well as easy and simple manipulation for storing documents therein.